Frozen Winds
by Malek Kriya
Summary: The beginning of a new adventure. While Fairy Tail is out on a job they are attacked by the deadly Yakunan, and are later saved by three mysterious Dragon Slayers, whose element is Ice. Are these Dragon Slayers friend or foe, and what purpose will they serve?
1. Chapter 1-The Three Ice Dragons

Today it would've been a normal day for Team Natsu on Mt, Hakobe. And by that, it means it would've been very simple, even for Lucy. With Natsu, Gray, and Erza on their team what could wrong, besides the fact they were facing a tough enemy, which was a mysterious Dark Mage. While Happy cheered from the sidelines, Lucy backed her friends with her Celestial Spirits, most of which were either freezing or too lazy too battle.

"Lucy, stop being lazy and show them the might of Lucy Power!" Happy shouts while shivering.

"What else can I do Happy. I'm cold and you're not helping, so leave me alone." Lucy shouts while pulling Happys cheeks so hard they could rip of his face.

Feeling weak Lucy began to cry because she believed that she was weak and worthless. Natsu stared at Lucy intently and hated seeing her cry. Noticing an attack, Natsu lunged forward and pushed her out the way, receiving the full blast of the attack, but he remained slightly injured, but was rendered unconscious.

'NATSU!" Lucy shouted upon seeing Natsu's body flying the air towards the edge of the cliff. Running, Lucy dove and slid on the snow and managed to catch her friend right before falling of. At that moment, Erza and Gray managed to defeat the Dark Mage, who later fell of the cliff to his death.

"We completed the mission, but Natsu is out cold" Happy proclaims while laughing. GRRRRRRRR! Erza growls before chopping Happy on his head for his senseless joke, giving him a minor headache in the process, leaving him dizzy.

Heading down the mountain, the team managed to locate a wagon who agreed to take them down the mountain and return to Magnolia. After dropping them of at the base of the mountain, Natsu awoke to the eyes of Lucy and his fellow teammates, who tending to his injury.

"Owwww, my head," Natsu exclaims as he gets up. "Welcome back" Erza says with a smile on her face.

"Guys, welcome back!" a small voice says in the distance. The team turns around to see Wendy running happily towards them. Quickly seeing Natsu's injury, Wendy heals him and tell them that Makarov is waiting for them back at the guild. As the team readied themselves they were approached by a mysterious dark cloaked figure with red eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu says as he clenches his fist instantly, almost as if he sensed immediate danger.

"HAHAHAHAHA" the figure laughs manically, while charging his hand. _"DARK WAVE!"_ the cloaked being shouts as he unleashes a powerful wave of dark energy that blasts Team Natsu with so much force they are sent flying.

"Finally I find worthless mages to kill the dark figure speaks as he raises one of Erza's swords. As Team Natsu and Wendy remained paralyzed on the floor, they can only see as the figure removes his hood and reveals a scarred face.

"My name is Yakunan, and that's all you need to know." Yakunan says as he introduces himself

"_ICE DRAGON'S ROAR"_ says three voices, as three maelstrom vortexes head straight for Yakunan and hit him with so much force he is sent flying back just as several pieces of ice pierce his clothes.

"I didn't expect to see you three hear." Yakunan says shivering, while grasping his abdomen. 'I'm already bored. We will meet again Fairy Tail, and most importantly, you, Eagle.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Wendy asks just as she faints. The rest of Team Natsu stare at the three mysterious being who saved them, but remain puzzled on who they are.

"Are you Dragon Slayers?" Natsu asks as his eyesight weakens, shortly before his eyes closed.

"Answer our que…." Gray asks, before his sentence is cut short by the Dark Wave's secondary symptoms.

"The three Ice Dragon's Slayers stare down on the fallen mage with serious eyes and proceed to lift them up, as the remainder fainted one by one. As Erza lost that last bit of her consciousness she muttered "Who are these people?"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This story will continue and have at least 10 chapters, being the first part of my Frozen Winds series, and should be completed in two weeks. Part 2 of the series will start in August. Please leave reviews, so I can improve with each one. Thank you, and once again, I'll see you all in the next chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2-Questions and Answers

**Hello there guys, Malek Kriya here and welcome to my second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Credit goes directly to Hiro Mashima for his inspiration**

It's been a week since the confrontation with Yakunan and since the appearance of the three mysterious Dragons. Although Team Natsu managed to regain consciousness, their current state has left them weak, and are still very confused at the turn of events. Meanwhile, in Magnolia, not having returned to the guild, Makarov dispatches a team of his Fairy Tail mages to go and search for their missing friends. Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane and Levy head out, hoping to find their fellow mages.

_Inside a very luxurious home, at the village of Nexus…._

"Ugh, I've never felt this week in my life." Gray says as he gets up out of his bed.

"You always were weak to begin with" Natsu exclaims while sticking his tongue out.

"What was that? You wanna go, spiky haired boy? Gray shouts while freezing the floor below him.

"Come at me" Natsu says as he persuades Gray.

"ENOUGH!" Erza screams. "Did you forget? We were brought here by those three Dragon Slayers. We don't know who they are, or what they are. We need to be cautious." Erza says with a serious face.

"Yea, but how do we do that? I don't have my keys. I mean, they could have placed anything on us that prevents us from using magic. Probably this room prevents from using magic." Lucy responds.

As Wendy, Happy and Carla wake up one of the mysterious beings that saved them stares at them from above.

"That won't be necessary" he responds while jumping of the rail.

"Please, remain calm. We cured your wounds and removed the Dark Wave's curse from your body. That was what paralyzed you and made you faint" a young female voice with long crimson responds from across the room while flipping her spear around.

"You are safe here in and in good hands. As soon as you are ready you can leave." an adult voice responds through means of telepathy.

"Okay." Erza says suspiciously. "First, who are you? You never answered it."

"Heheheheheh, how could we have answered you if you all fainted before we could" the crimson-haired mage calmly tells Erza, leaving her dumbfounded and shocked at the question she had just asked. Even Natsu and Gray were surprised, but said nothing, for fear what Erza might do in case they said anything dumb.

"My name is Eagle Dragoon. That is my younger sister Kiyoko Dragoon, and the voice you heard is my eldest sister Rika Dragoon. We are Ice Dragon Slayers." Eagle says while walking towards the group.

"You are Dragon Slayers too?" Wendy asks all confused while Happy and Carla fly around surveying the large mansion.

"Yes, we are Dragon Slayers from the Old Generation." Rika reassures as she enters the room.

"But hey, if you're Ice Dragon Slayers, wouldn't that make you, ummmm….. I don't know, enemies with Dragon Slayers who use fire?" Lucy asks while fixing her hair.

"Not exactly." Eagle states. "Fire may be our element of weakness, but it doesn't mean we won't get along with them." Eagle continues as he hands out their clothes.

"Well, that good to hear. I guess we owe you our thanks. If you hadn't come we might have died." Erza said while slightly bowing.

"Please, it's quite alright. Regardless of your skills, you may not have survived against Yakunan due to his Dark Curse Magic." Kiyoko says while putting her spear behind her.

"Meet us out back. Eagle left earlier and met with some of your friends from your guild. They are waiting for you outside.' Rika says while she and her siblings leave the room.

A few minutes later, Team Natsu step outside of he Dragoons mansion and are greeted by their fellow guild mates. As the Dragoon siblings prepare to enter their mansion again, Team Natsu calls them and thanks them once more. Even Natsu, who always says he could've handled Yakunan alone, bowed down in respect to the three Dragon Slayers.

"We sure are glad to have met you. You are now friends to Fairy Tail." Wendy says happily.

"Thank you." the three siblings says simultaneously. "You are welcome to visit us any time," a woman with black hair and yellow eyes says from behind them.

"Ah, mother, welcome home. How was the visit to Akuma?" Kiyoko asks.

Heh, same old, same old she says with a laugh. "She has a bigger temper than usual.

"We shall meet again Natsu" exclaims while giving the Dragoons the thumbs up.

As the family of Dragon Slayers walks in, Gray stops them to ask one more question.

"Umm, excuse me. Is it ok if I ask you a question." he asks Namoi.

"Yes my child. What is it" Naomi asks Gray with a calm look.

"Are you a Ice Dragon Slayer too?" Gray questions, trying not too sound rude.

Hehe, oh no. I'm a Flame God Slayer. My children are Ice Dragon Slayers, and if you want to know, it's a long story dear" Namoi says while facing Team Natsu.

"W-w-what did you say" Natsu says while trembling aggressively.

"A Flame God Slayer" Naomi reassures.

"Another one, Team Natsu says in unison, while Levy, Laxus, Gajeel and Mirajane question on why Natsu is trembling.

The Dragoons stare each other in confusion and their puzzled faces to the Fairy Tail mages.

As the two sides stares at each other in silence, Natsu in a state of anger engulfs his body in flames.

Sensing it, Eagle engulfs his body in Ice and charges at Natsu, while Natsu charged in as well.

The two clashed their fists with so much strength, a wave of fire and ice spread in several directions, damaging nearby structures.

"Just what is going on here" Eagle says as he stares at Natsu with blood-colored eyes, filled with anger. Natsu gives him the same stare.

Both sides back away as a very confusing fight starts of between two Dragon Slayers.

**Whew! This took me a while to write, but here it is, the second chapter of my first fan fiction. Enjoy and drop a review.**


	3. CHapter 3-Dragon Slayers and Fairy Tail

**It time to rumble, Dragon Slayer style. The unexpected fight between Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer, and Eagle, the Ice Dragon Slayer, is about to begin. But, one must ask why are they fighting, and why did Natsu activate his magic upon hearing that Naomi Dragoon is a Flame God Slayer. **

**Please drop by a review, they always help improve my story. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Credit goes directly to Hiro Mashima for his inspiration.**

"Tell me, why did you engulf yourself in flames? Why did you go for an attack upon hearing my mother was a Flame God Slayer? What was the reason?" Eagle frequently asks as the magic clash of ice and fire between him and Natsu intensified itself.

"Eagle what are you doing?" Naomi shouts at her child

"Don't ask me, ask him!" Eagle says as he pushes Natsu away.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu screams.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Eagle says as he tries to parry Natsu's flames.

The two roars meet and clash with so much force, shockwaves generate from the center, pushing each dragon slayer back.

"This isn't good." Rika says as she shields her eyes from the brightness of the blast, while she struggles to hold Kiyoko who is holding onto her.

"Of course it isn't. Two of our friends are fighting." Lucy says.

"No, not that Lucy." Kiyoko says. "Look closely at the center of their roars. Energy is building up. If this escalates, your looking at now only an explosion, but also a frozen blast that follows it.

"She's right." Erza says as she agrees. Natsu, stop now or I'll make you." Erza shouts as she tries to walk towards his friend.

"SHUT UP! Natsu and Eagle say together as they charge towards one another after the roars somehow manage to cancel out.

The two then clash with nothing but there hand-to-hand combat abilities, with each bow becoming more powerful tan the next. As the two fight and move towards the center of the town of Nexus, the townsfolk run away in fear and terror upon the trembling caused by both Dragon Slayers magic.

"Answer my question now!" Eagle angrily demands."

"Your mother is a Flame God Slayer. The same as Zancrow, the same as the one reported to have attacked that village just north of Magnolia. Hundreds of people were killed. Why would you hide a criminal." Natsu says as he and Eagle clash their Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist, causing a crater to form beneath their feet.

"Don't you dare accuse my mother of such vile acts." Eagle shouts as he engulfs himself in an icy mist. "ICE DRAGONS WING ATTACK!" Eagle shouts as his attack hits Natsu sending him flying across the town.

As the fight begins to escalate, the two begin to seemingly tire in exhaustion, their friends, as Eagle's family begin to wonder if the fight will stop.

"Eagle, please stop. This isn't you." a young voice calls out from the crowd almost in fear.

At that moment, the two Dragon Slayers cease their attack and look at the young girl in a long dress.

"And you, Eagle's mom would never do such a thing. Here look at this photo, this is the Flame God Slayer you are looking for." the girl continues as she takes a picture from a glass window from a grocery store.

"Y-y-yes, it's her." Natsu says in shock.

"Sorry about this Eagle. This Flame God Slayer did something unforgivable." Natsu says as he burns the paper.

"Don't worry about it. We were surprised as well, but the spell used in the attack is something my mom doesn't know. The spell was Flame God's Fire Storm. My mom never learned it because of how dangerous and deadly it is. The rang of it is massive." Eagle says as he cracks his neck and knuckles from the resulting fight.

"Looks like. Anyway, want to join us at Fairy Tail. We could use more help like you." Natsu says as he invites Eagle.

"Eagle, Natsu." their friends shout as they runs towards them.

"Don't worry. A little misinterpretation of Flame God Slayers. He confused you with the slayer who attacked that village a month ago." Eagle says as he walks towards them.

"You are and your recklessness." Gray says to Natsu. "Hopefully they don't see us as an enemy now." he continues.

"Oh, don' be so ignorant." Rika angrily states. "You all probably thought that my mother was possible for the attack as well. The look on your faces said it all. You probably said nothing because of the fight." she continues.

"Your right, and I'm sorry for that." Erza says as she crosses her arm across her chest in a form of asking for forgiveness.

"That's quite alright my dear. Anyways, we got to see an interesting fight, and someone give my son a run for his money." Naomi says as she lets out a whole laugh.

The remaining Fairy Tail members agree as Kiyoko gives her brother his sword.

"Anyways, what was it you said about joining Fairy Tail?" Eagle asks Natsu as he places his sword behind his back.

"Oh yeah, it would be great if you joined us. I mean if you want." Natsu says as he cracks his bones while stretching.

Cuddling up in a group, Eagle, Rika, Kiyoko and Naomi all whisper incoherent words at one another.

"Ok, that's good. The Dragoons say in unison.

"I'll stay here, but I will be a member of your guild nonetheless. " Naomi tells the Fairy Tail members.

"Deal!" Mirajane says with a happy face.

Two days later, the group and Dragoons arrive at the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia.

"There you go, you are all now a part of Fairy Tail's family." Makarov says as she raises his hand in the well known Fairy Tail signature.

Eagle, Rika, Kiyoko and Naomi all do the same and shout together "As of now, Fairy Tail is our new family, and we shall fight for them with our lives.

"YEAH!" everyone in the guild shouts as they run towards their new members welcoming them with hugs, and Gajeel himself welcomes Eagle with a punch, which he stops with his hand.

"Beautilful, another rival. Let's settle this outside. Natsu!" Eagle says.

"Right!" Gajeel and Natsu proclaim together as they rush out with Eagle and clash their respective Dragon Slayer attacks.

"Oh well!" Wendy says.

"Not to worry Kiyoko says. I'll be your rival" Kiyoko laughs.

"Maybe." Wendy says as she smiles. "Go on Natsu, win!" Wendy shouts.

Knowing they can't stop them, the guild watches as three of their Dragon Slayers clash.

However, in the distance, three mysterious figures stare at them with blood-lusted eyes.

"Soon Dragoons, soon!" the voice says, reavling to be Yakunan, as two females mages stand along side him.

"Come on Akuma and Hatsumi. Let's go. We got things to do." Yakunan orders the two.

"Yes master!", Akuma and Hatsumi say as they give Fairy Tail one last stare and walk away in unison.

**WHEW! Now that really took me a while. Enjoy and leave a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4-Old Enemies

**Chapter 4 has finally arrived. Continuing of from the previous chapter, we find out who the three mysterious figures are, and what their purpose is. Also we encounter a new friend, one who is particularly close with Eagle, and yes, it's a Dragon Slayer, but most notably, a she.**

"So, what do we do now? Now that the Dragoons have joined a guild, fighting them is going to be much more difficult than before?" Hatsumi asks.

"Worry not about that. It doesn't matter if they've joined a guild or not. We'll just kill everyone in their guild as well. Makes it easier that way!" Yakunan says he opens the doors to their guild, whose name is Devil's Abode.

"That's rather simple, but you are forgetting one thing. Tsukiko. That Shadow Dragon Slayer girlfriend of Eagle." Akuma says to Yakunan while taking a seat.

"True, but for now let's focus ourselves on the task at hand. Remember, our next target is Lamia Scale." Yakunan clarifies as he orders two of his men to prepare for the upcoming attack.

"Yes, let's have fun!" Hatsumi proclaims as she smiles.

"Let's!' Akuma and Yakunan say in unison.

Meanwhile, in Magnolia at the Fairy Tail Guild….

"So Eagle, how do you like Fairy Tail?" Wendy asks the Ice Dragon Slayer.

"I like it. Although it's been only less than a month, I feel at home here. Everyone is nice and welcoming. First time me and my sisters ever had friends like this." Eagle says while taking a job application of 500,000 jewels.

"Taking a new job I see." a young female voice says as she approaches Eagle.

Eagle turns around to see the figure talking him, and what he see's shocks him beyond belief.

"Eagle, meet- Wendy says as she is interrupted.

"Tsukiko!" Eagle says in shock.

"You know each other?" Wendy asks in confusion.

"Yes we do Wendy. Eagle is my finance." Tsukiko says, causing everyone in the guild to stop what they were doing and stare in shock on what it is they heard.

"Right out with it huh?" Eagle laughs as he and Tsukiko share an embrace.

"Three months. It's been three months since we last saw each other. I thought I was never going to see you again." Tsukiko says as tears start falling from her eyes.

"I know, but our jobs separated us. You know that. I had no idea you joined this guild, and I worried when you stopped writing back, and when you suddenly disappeared.' Eagle says as he and Tsukiko start walking out, seemingly deciding to go on the mission together.

"Come back safe guys." Natsu says as he gives them a thumbs up.

"You got it." Eagle says as he smiles back. 'Eagle and Tsukiko, remember that they are still out there." Kiyoko shouts as she takes up a different job offer.

" Who is they?" Makarov asks curiously.

"The Three Devils." Eagle clarifies before walking out with Tsukiko, as both disappear in a mist of shadows.

"The Three Devils. Thee powerful Dark Mages from the Dark Guild, Devil's Abode. And Ice God Slayers.

"Wait a minute, was that one of the mages who attacked us. Yolknan was it?" Natsu asks.

"Yakunan you idiot!" Gray corrects Natsu.

"God Slayer? But he used Dark Magic." Erza says in the mist of confusion.

"That's not the only magic he knows. He's also a God Slayer, and a powerful one. You were all lucky we arrived, otherwise you'd be dead. And now if you'll excuse us, we have to go. Kiyoko says as she and Rika walk out to take on their respective missions, with Wendy accompanying them.

"That man, is the devil incarnate." Eagle thinks to himself as he walks out with both Tsukiko and Wendy.

Nexus, Six Years Ago (X785)

"Hey, Kiyoko get over here!" Eagle shouts as he hurries his sister into their home to avoid getting wet from the heavy rain.

"I'm here brother. I thought it was going to be a nice day, but it's turned out for the worse." Kiyoko says in respond.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. It should clear of soon." Rika says as she walks in from back door, leading to the garden.

"Yes, I'm sure it well. Pretty awkward timing for rain." Naomi says while reading a horror novel.

"No, this isn't normal rain." Eagle says with a stern and serious voice.

"What do you mean?" his mother and sister ask all in confusion.

"He's here. GET DOWN!" Eagle says as he pulls down his family.

"Hahahahahahaha. You never cease to amaze me Eagle. You really are my rival." Yakunan laughs.

"Come on dad, don't take al the fun for yourself." Hatsumi says as she appears in a mist of cold winds.

"Yes, remember, each one for us. I can't wait to kill you Naomi.' Akuma says as she appears behind her.

'Now, let's begin." Yakunan says as his family prepares to attack the Dragoons.

**Sorry for making this chapter so short. I've been busy lately. Chapters five through seven will be up in the next couple of days, and will be longer.**


End file.
